


Heated Kitchen

by chanonfire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanonfire/pseuds/chanonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jisoo x reader where they’re cooking and end up having a heated make-out session</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Kitchen

Joshua and you were in the beginning stages of your relationship so when you find his arms wrapped around you your heart is beating just a little more harder than usual. 

“What are you doing?” He whispers against your nape, making you cringe from the warmth of his lips. 

“You’re home, just wait a little longer I’m almost done cooking.” 

Joshua was acting a little different from usual today. Usually he would practice guitar in the living room and wait for you to be done cooking. But today he kept asking you if there was anything he could do to help and most surprising he was initiating a lot of skinship with you. After a while you ordered him to cut up some vegetables. Don’t get me wrong, you love the feel of his hands touching your skin so lovingly, but right now you wanted to make him the best dinner he’s had in a while. When he was finished you started pouring the vegetables in the cook pot and turned up the heat a little. 

Out of nowhere Joshua turned you around, “Y/N… could you pay attention to _me now_.” His voice was 10 octaves lower and it didn’t help that his eyes were focused on your lips. 

“… You can kiss me if you want…” you said quietly.  

Next thing you know Joshua’s lips are on yours and he’s pushing you against the counter. You of course, happily comply and kiss him back with just as much passion. You two were gasping for breath and since Joshua was feeling daring today he started kissing your neck. You let out a small gasp and felt happy to have Joshua finally show his love to you. It wasn’t until you heard water falling out of the pot that made you pull away from each other, he was obviously disappointed. 

“Looks like it’s ready,” you mumbled and bit your lips missing the feel of his on them. When you starting serving the food on plates you glanced and Joshua and you were slightly amused by the pink tink that covered his cheeks. _How many sides of himself is he going to show me today?_

 _“Y_ /N we should do that more often.” He blurts out of nowhere when you were already washing the dishes. 

“Do you want to continue where we left off then?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in my that this was one of my first works I have ever posted.


End file.
